Hot Ice
by Dubarry
Summary: Rin ist gelangweilt an einem heißen Tag alleine in Yukio's und seinem Wohnheim alleine und ein bestimmter Dämon kommt um ihn zu unterhalten … mit viel schmelzender Eiscreme, Yaoi, Übersetzung


Eines Tages war Rin alleine in ihrem Wohnheim. Yukio war auf einer langfristigen Mission und hatte Rin gesagt, dass er nach ein paar Wochen zurückkommen wird. Rin ächzte und öffnete das Fenster. Es war Sommer und die Temperatur war extrem hoch. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

„Mann … es ist zu heiß!" sagte er und versuchte sich den Schweiß aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Er trug den Stift, den Bon ihm vor ein paar Wochen gegeben hatte. Er hatte ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose an. Mit seiner anderen Hand öffnete er sein Hemd ein bisschen, um seine muskulöse Brust zu kühlen.

Rin versuchte wieder sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, aber es endete damit, dass er aus dem Fenster schaute. Die Sonne schien geradezu in seine Augen und er war für einen Moment blind. Der Junge lehnte sich seufzend an den Tisch und schloss seine blauen Augen. Plötzlich erschrak er und stieß einen überraschten Aufschrei aus. Eine schwarze Katze lachte über ihn, bevor sie auf seine Schulter sprang.

„_Ist es nicht heiß, Rin?"_ schnurrte Kuro und lehnte sich an die Wange des Dämons. Rin lachte und strich über Kuro's schwarzes Fell. „Yeah … Gehst du?" fragte er, als die Katze auf den Fenstersims sprang. Kuro drehte sich herum und lächelte den Halbdämon an.

„_Yeah, ich habe eine wunderschöne Katze gefunden und ich habe ihr versprochen, heute zu ihr zu gehen …" _Wieder schnurrte die Katze und leckte sich über die Lippen. Rin wollte auf einmal lachen, aber er wollte seinen Freund nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, so dass er nur zum Abschied winkte, als Kuro aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Verdammt, sogar Katzen haben es schön … Wie zur Hölle, soll ich in dieser Hitze überleben?" Plötzlich hatte er eine leckere Idee und er stand mit vor Begeisterung wedelndem Schwanz auf. Der Halbdämon rannte fast zur Kühltruhe und öffnete sie.

„Yuhu! Es ist noch eins da!" schrie Rin vor Freude und packte das letzte von seiner Lieblings Popsicle Sorte. Vorsichtig schälte er das Popsicle aus der Verpackung und leckte mit seiner Zunge darüber. Der Dämon schnurrte, als der köstliche Geschmack von Saft seinen Mund füllte. Rin seufzte und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl vor dem Fenster fallen, langsam schloss er seinen Augen, als er den blauen Popsicle in den Mund nahm und gierig daran saugte.

„Du hast Spaß, oder Bruder?"

Rin's Augen schossen auf, um eine landende Person direkt auf seinem Schreibtisch zu sehen. Er fiel mit einem Schrei von seinem Stuhl und stieß sich den Kopf an. Der Popsicle fiel aus seiner Hand und landete auf dem Boden. Rin fluchte laut und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Er schaute auf und starrte so böse, wie er konnte. Der grün haarige Dämonenkönig grinste ihn an.

„Yo Bruder!" sagte der Dämon mit den verrückten Klamotten, der mit seinen komischen grünen Haaren auf seinem Tisch gelandet war. Er setzte sich hin. Er seufzte und wischte sich wieder den Schweiß von seiner Stirn.

„Es ist so heiß .." sagte der Dämon und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum. Er pflegte in letzter Zeit, mit Rin zu spielen, aber Rin war jetzt nicht in der richtigen Stimmung um zu spielen. Rin stand auf und schaute auf das Chaos, welches der ältere Dämon veranstaltet hatte. Sein Popsicle war auf dem Boden zerschellt und vieles davon war auf seinen Wangen und Hals gelandet.

„Warum …?" fragte der junge Dämon, welcher begonnen hatte zu zittern. Er bekam die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen, als er in Rin's Gesicht starrte. „WARUM MUSSTEST DU HERKOMMEN, DU GRÜNER ALIEN!" schrie der Junge wütend, wodurch der Grüne fast vom Tisch fiel. Der grünhaarige setzte sich wieder hin und rubbelte seine großen Ohren.

„Oh verdammt … warum musst du so laut sein?" fragte er und grinste plötzlich, seine scharfen Eckzähne zeigend. Bevor Rin etwas sagen konnte, wurde er grob an seinem Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Autsch!" Rin stöhnte, als die Wand ihn schmerzhaft traf. Er versuchte augenblicklich weg zukommen, aber der Ältere pinnte ihn so hart an die Wand, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Rin kämpfte ein bisschen und versuchte, seine Flammen herbeizurufen, aber der grünhaarige König lehnte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Auf einmal vergaß Rin alles. Durch den Kuss wurde ihm schwindlig und plötzlich fand er sich in den anderen stöhnend wieder. Ohne zu zögern, öffnete er seinen Mund mehr und ließ den älteren mehr von seinem Mund erforschen.

Der Erdkönig grinste zufrieden, und fing an, den geschmolzenen Popsicle von seinem Gesicht und Hals zu lecken. „Ah … Amaimon .. Was zur Hölle machst-?" Rin's Klagen stoppten, versuchte nochmal sich zu befreien, aber sein Bruder war wirklich stark .. das musste auch Rin zugeben. Amaimon hatte bemerkt, dass sein jüngerer Bruder angefangen hatte zu jammern und blickte auf den Schritt, um dort eine wachsende Beule zu sehen. Er grinste, biss auf die empfindliche Haut, was den jüngeren zum Keuchen brachte.

„A-amaimon!" Rin ächzte. Vorsichtig markierte Amaimon seinen süßen Bruder, erfreut über sein Stöhnen. Er war auf einmal sehr begierig, dass alles zu tun. „Du bist so erregt, Nii-san …" wisperte Amaimon in Rin's Ohr und saugte daran. Rin schloss seine Augen vor Verlegenheit, aber streichelte weiterhin den Nacken seines Dämonenbruders. Plötzlich ging Amaimon einen Schritt zurück und grinste.

"Amaimon …?" fragte Rin, sein ganzes Gesicht war rot. Amaimon nahm seine Arme und hob ihn hoch, um ihn auf den Tisch zu setzen. Rin sah ein bisschen verwirrt und unsicher aus, aber er fühlte, die Berührungen seines Bruders ihn hartmachten. Er fühlte seine wachsende Erregung in seiner engen Hose und er stöhnte, als Amaimon's Dämonenschwanz ihn auf einmal drückte.

„Begierig bist du aber nicht?" fragte sein älterer Bruder und leckte über Rin's Lippen. Rin stöhnte und sein Dämonenschanz kam unter seinem Hemd hervor und zog Amaimon näher an sich. Rin schaute zu seinem Bruder, welcher etwas aus seiner komisch aussehenden Tasche holte. Amaimon lächelte böse, als er fand, wonach er suchte. Rin's Gesicht schmolz vor Überraschung, als Amaimon einen von Rin's Lieblings Popsicle herausnahm und es auspackte. Rin schaute den Popsicle mit hungrigen Augen an und sein Bruder grinste. „Willst du ihn haben …?" schnurrte er und leckte die Spitze der blauen Eiscreme ab. Wieder fühlte Rin das Pochen in seiner Hose und nickte schnell.

Vorsichtig schob Amaimon den Popsicle in Rin's heißen Mund, der seine Augen schloss, als die frische Kälte seinen Mund füllte. Plötzlich fing der Popsicle an, in seinem Mund ein- und auszugleiten, während sein Bruder in Rin's Gesicht sah.

„Mmhh .." stöhnte der Halbdämon, als der Schwanz an seinem Schritt, seine Erektion zu necken begann.

„Du schaust so aus, als würdest du das mögen, oder?" flüsterte Amaimon mit rauer Stimme und leckte den Rand vom Popsicle ab. Rin's Gesicht war rot, als er an seinem Eis leckte. Amaimon fing an, sich aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen und enthüllte somit immer mehr von sich und Rin musste zugegeben, dass er sehr gut aussah. Amaimon grinste, als er sich vorbeugte um zwischen Rin's Beinen zu sitzen. Rin quietschte auf, schloss aber nicht seine zitternden Beine.

„Halt dass …" sagte Amaimon und drückte ihm den Popsicle in die Hände, seine Augen gierig leuchtend. Er kuschelte sich so an Rin's Schritt, dass der Halbdämon sich sofort erregt rührte. Er rubbelte die Beule in seiner Hose, so dass der andere stöhnte. „Oh bitte mach es endlich ..!" Rin stöhnte und das schmelzende Popsicle fiel ihm auf die Wange. Amaimon grinste ihn an und lehnte sich schnell vor, um ihm die Eiscreme ab zu lecken. Während des Kusses, zog er dem Jungen die enge Hose und die Boxershorts aus und enthüllte damit seinen pochenden Schwanz.

„Halt es saugend …" flüsterte er rau und fing an die Erregung seines Bruders zu pumpen. Rin schrie fast auf, aber ließ seine Zunge aber auf der Eiscreme. Amaimon's Gesicht strahlte völlige Lust aus, als er die Ausdrücke seines Dämonenbruders sah. Das war genug, um ihn hart zu machen, aber er hatte Geduld. Er sah genau, wie der rabenschwarze Junge den blauen Popsicle abschleckte, wie seine Augen die grünen fixierten. Er benutzte seine Zunge, um die gesamte Länge des Stabs entlang zu lecken, immer wieder beißend. Amaimon errötete durch seine schmutzigen Fantasien und Rin grinste ihn durch seine Taten an. Plötzlich schluckte er das ganze Eis und hob seinen Kopf hoch und schaute auf den älteren Dämon runter, des es nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er hielt Rin auf einmal an seiner Hüfte fest und Rin keuchte vor Überraschung.

„Guter Junge, Rin … Dafür wirst du belohnt .." versprach er listig und schnell senkte er den Kopf, um die Spitze von Rin's Männlichkeit, welche durch seine lusttropfen getränkt war, zu lecken. Rin's Rücken wölbte sich, um mehr von ihm in Amaimon's Mund zu drücken, aber Amaimon hielt ihn unten. „Ah …. Mhhmm … Amaimon! Mehr! Ich will mehr!" schrie der Jnge und biss in das schmelzende Eiscreme.

Amaimon musste sich zurückhalten, um das nicht zu schnell enden zu lassen … aber Rin war so köstlich. Er hatte einen durchtrainierten Körper, der sehr attraktiv roch, und er hatte ein wunderschönes Gesicht mit großen blauen Augen, welche jetzt mit Freudentränen gefüllt waren.

„_Was für einen erstaunlichen Bruder ich doch habe …" _dachte er und packte schnell noch einen Popsicle aus. „Ahhh!" schrie Rin, als er fühlte, wie der kalte Popsicle seine Männlichkeit berührte. Amaimon ließ das Eis über seine Länge laufen und nuckelte es noch zur selben Zeit wieder auf. Er beobachtete aufmerksam die süßen Reaktionen Rin's, sein Rücken wölbte sich mehr und sein Gesicht wurde noch röter als jemals zuvor.

„Nein! Ich bin so nah … Bitte Nii-sama …! Saug mich aus!" Rin stieß einen verzweifelten Schrei aus, als er versuchte, mehr von seinem pulsierendem Schwanz in den anderen Mund zu schieben. Amaimon leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste. „Mit Vergnügen …"sagte er und zerschlug den Popsicle mit seinen Händen. Er bedeckte Rin's Schwanz mit der schmelzenden Eiscreme und nahm ihn mit einem neckischen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ganz in seinen Mund. Rin schrie wieder auf, als Amaimon's heißer Mund seinen mit Popsicle ummantelten Schwanz lutschte.

„Amaimon! Ah … es fühlt sich so gut an!" stöhnte Rin und klammerte sich an die grünen Haare und drückte den Dämon tiefer, als er plötzlich kam. Amaimon schluckte hungrig das weiße Sperma mit der Creme von dem Popsicle. Er bewegte sich, während er sich seine Lippen ableckte und zu seinem Bruder schaute, dessen Gesicht noch rot gefärbt und voller Eiscreme war. Amaimon lachte und küsste seinen Bruder, welcher eifrig antwortete.

„Jetzt … bin ich endlich mit Spielen dran?" fragte er und lächelte seinen Bruder an, welcher sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Rin erholte sich immer noch von seinem vorhergehendem Orgasmus, aber … er wollte immer noch mehr. „Dreh dich um …" kommandierte Amaimon und errötete, der Halbdämon gehorchte. Er schaute jetzt aus dem offenem Fenster, die Sonne schien genau auf ihre süßen Körper. _„Verdammt … diese Hitze macht mich ganz duselig … Ich kann nicht mehr denken .."_dachte Rin und schloss seine Augen, als er nasse Finger fühlte, die seinen Arsch berührten.

Amaimon spielte vorsichtig mit der Haut, welche um den leckeren Eingang herum war, welchen er bald ficken würde. Er wollte dem Jungen noch mehr Freude bereiten, so dass er den letzten Popsicle aus seiner Tasche holte. Sorgfältig leckte er den Popsicle ab, damit er schneller schmolz und presste es dann neckend auf den engen Eingang, brachte Rin damit zum Stöhnen. Rin's Körper zitterte vor Freude, als er den heißen Mix von Schärfe und der Kälte des Popsicles spürte. Sein Schwanz wedelte hilflos herum. Er versuchte leise zu stöhnen, aber bald wurde es zu laut, als Amaimon gierig an seinem pochendem Eingang saugte und seine Hände mit seinen Eiern spielten.

„Hmh … A-Amaimon ... Ah … es fühlt sich so gut an .." stöhnte er laut verlegen. Amaimon wurde durch diese Worte zufrieden und leckte das Loch, machte es nass. Er steckte seine Finger rein und leckte den Popsicle zur selben Zeit ab. Für Rin fühlte es sich an, als wäre er im Himmel. Diese schönen, kalten Finger in ihm, welche seinen Prostata rieben, die der ältere Dämon ohne Probleme fand, fühlten sich so gut an.

„Oh … Ich habe es gefunden, oder?" fragte Amaimon grinsend, lehnte sich vor, um ihn Rin's Ohr zu beißen. Rin jammerte vor Schmerzen, aber das wurde schnell zu Lust, als Amaimon ihn immer noch mit den Fingern fickte.

Der Dämon wurde fast verrückt von Rin's Stöhnen. Sein Schwanz konnte nicht länger warten. Schnell zog er sich seinen restlichen Klamotten aus, lehnte sich an Rin und platzierte seinen Schwanz an Rin's Eingang. Rin's Augen schossen auf, als er etwas sehr heißes an seinem Eingang spürte, was ihn langsam passierte.

„Amai …. es ist zu groß!" stöhnte er und seine Hände wurden zu Fäusten. Der Schmerz war groß, aber der Erdkönig fing an ihm federleichte Küsse und Bisse auf seinem verschwitzten Rücken zu verteilen, um ihm mehr Freude zu machen, weshalb Rin den Schmerz vergaß. Dann steckte der Dämon ihm den schmelzenden Popsicle in den heißen Mund des anderen, als er sich ganz in Rin versenkt hatte.

Amaimon stöhnte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, Rin um seinen Schwanz zu haben. Das junge Fleisch war besser, als jeder Popsicle denn er gegessen hatte.

„So eng Rin …" flüsterte er rau und fing an, sich mit einem langsamen Rhythmus zu bewegen. Rin konnte nicht anders, als all sein Stöhnen herauszulassen, als das Zimmer mit den dreckigen Geräuschen, zwei aufeinander treffender Körper gefüllt war.

„Oh gott … Amaimon! Ahh …" stöhnte Rin und plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand, welche den Popsicle in seinen Mund schob, was ihn ein bisschen knebelte. Als sie die Position wechselten und er auf allen vieren stand, aber Rin mochte diese neue Art vom Spiel und machte ihn noch heißer unter seinem Dämonenbruder.

Amaimon war so erregt, dass er sich nicht mehr länger kontrollieren konnte. Er stieß mit all seinem Verstand in das Loch des anderen und traf genau dessen Prostata. Rin ächzte und stöhnte, aber saugte weiter an dem schmelzenden Eis in seinem Mund. Er stöhnte in Ekstase, als er sowohl Wärme und Kälte in seinem Körper spürte, was seinen Verstand vor Freude fast verrücktspielen ließ. Er spritze fast ab, seine Männlichkeit war voller Sperma.

„Ohh … mh .. Ich … komme gleich!" schrie er bloß. Amaimon seufzte und wandte sich schnell seinem Geliebten zu und küsste ihn mit dem Popsicle im Mund und die Kälte füllte ihre Münder und Körper.

„Rin … Ich komme in dir …!" wisperte der Dämonenkönig heißer vom Stöhnen. Er nahm die Beinen des anderen und rammte sich grob in Rin's nasses Loch. Der Halbdämon schrie vor Lust auf, als die ganze Luft mit dem Duft ihres Liebesspiels gefüllt war. Seine Sinne brannten, als auf einmal eine heiße Hand seinen Schwanz in die Hand nahm und ihn streichelte. Der Halbdämon konnte nicht anders und kam in der hart, während er den Namen seines Geliebten stöhnte.

„Ahhh! Amaimon!" Das weiße Sperma bedeckte ihre Bäuche, aber der Ältere stieß noch ein paar mal in Rin, bis er in seinem heißen Arsch kam.

Beide keuchten schwer und als Amaimon sich schließlich aus ihm herauszog, war Rin's Körper von seinem Sperma gefüllt. Er war überall verschwitzt und von dem Popsicle überdeckt, welcher auf seiner Haut geschmolzen war. Rin war so hart gekommen, dass er Sterne gesehen hatte.

Amaimon beobachtete das Gesicht seines Bruders mit einem Grinsen und küsste ihn, fasste ihm in die schwarzen Haare. Rin stöhnte und versuchte mehr von dem grünen Dämon zu bekommen, presste ihre Zungen fest aneinander, ihre schmutzigen Körper rieben aneinander. Nach dem Kuss, gingen sie auseinander, um etwas Luft zu schnappen. „Du schmeckst wirklich gut, Nii-san …" schnurrte Amaimon und leckte seine Lippen. Rin grinste und zog ihn wieder in einen Kuss.

„Du schmeckst so süß, wie ein Popsicle …."

**Ende**

**Note:**

Popsicle ist eine Eismarke in den USA

dies ist eine Übersetzung von 99rain99 auf

s/7424588/1/Hot-Ice


End file.
